transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Wreckage (Fanon)
}} Silent and stoic, Wreckage looms in the background, watching all around him. To him, deeds speak louder than words, and the carefully choreographed destruction he leaves behind him speaks volumes. A skilled master of the martial arts, little gives him as much joy as carving out the sparks of enemy Autobots with his twin blades. Technical Specifications Strength: 7 Intelligence: 6 Speed: 4 Endurance: 8 Rank: 6 Courage: 7 Firepower: 6 Skill: 7 Biography Profile If Brawl is the hot-tempered, trigger happy, indiscriminate agent of destruction among the Decepticons, Wreckage is his antithesis. Stone-cold, calculating, and a skilled martial arts master, Wreckage is just as capable as any Decepticon of wonton destruction, but prefers employ finesse instead. A Decepticon of few words, he prefers to leave the talking to others and keeps any opinions he may have to himself. A loner by nature, he seems to enjoy his solitude and does what he can to socially isolate himself from the others, choosing to loiter on the periphery rather than get involved. The only time his icy demeanor seems to crack is when he’s fully engaged with an opponent. Observers have noted a slight hint of joy cross his faceplate during battle, and they suspect that he enjoys the sound of his energy blades ripping through metal and the sparking sizzle of severed wires and electronics. For his part, Wreckage neither confirms nor denies this theory, holding tight to his stoic silence. Abilities In vehicle mode, Wreckage is capable of reaching a top speed of 100 km/h and his surprisingly agile despite his bulky appearance. He’s armed with two forward facing null ray rifles in his superstructure and a turret-mounted grenade launcher in the middle of his back. His armor is lightweight yet durable, capable of withstanding most medium-caliber weaponry. The rifles become arm-mounted weapons in his robotic form. He’s equipped with a powerful augmented quasar cannon in the center of his abdomen capable of obliterating a twelve foot thick block of cement. His weapons of choice, however, are pair of retractable crystalline blades that are mounted on his forearms and are capable of cutting through metal and circuitry like a hot knife through butter. He is a skilled master of a special form of Metallikato, which allows him to exploit the use of his blades to their fullest potential. Weaknesses Wreckage’s null ray rifles have a small caliber and are not really effective against heavily armored opponents. In addition, the firing rate of his quasar cannon is extremely slow and its location makes its use awkward at best. His preference for close range combat can be detrimental; he can be at a disadvantage against stronger opponents and anyone skilled in the use of ranged weaponry can take him down if they have enough warning. Although his blades are extremely durable, prolonged use will cause them to wear out and eventually break. Replacing them isn’t always easy, as the crystals they blades are formed need to be grown rather than constructed. The crystals require a specific environment in order to thrive and take a significant amount of time to expand to a sufficient size. Wreckage does keep a small stockpile of spares on hand just in case, but if he runs out it takes him megacycles to restock. Category:Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Males